bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?
What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Sidetable *Magenta *Snail *Spatula *Bowl *Felt Friends Summary Steve plays Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants to do with her recently-made picture. Recap As we head up to the Blue's Clues house, Steve invites us to come in, but it seems there's a little problem. We tell him that the door isn't open. He realizes what's wrong and opens it, laughing at his mistake. He and Blue have been drawing a picture and he has us come take a look at it. It's a picture of him, Blue, Magenta and Blue's favorite beach ball. Blue's busy putting the finishing touches on it. Steve likes it so much, he wants to hang it on the refrigerator, but Blue has another idea. So we play Blue's Clues to find out what else she wants to do with her picture. Soon, the first clue, a stamp, is found. Next, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper call for us - it seems that some "mystery-maker" showed up in the kitchen and made an ice-cream cone, but they have no idea who it was. We take a look at the clues: a scoop, ice cream, cones and sprinkles. From there, we carefully follow a messy trail, out the back door, through the backyard, in the front door and finally into the bathroom. It turns out that the "mystery-maker" is just Blue. She's busy washing her hands to clean up. Soon, the second clue, an envolope is found. We then find a Felt Friend who needs our help. He's just gotten dressed by himself for the first time, but it seems that it didn't work out quite as well as he had planned. He's feeling kind of uncomfortable. We help him to put his clothes on in the right way: socks then shoes, as opposed to shoes first, then the socks. We also help him to put on a shirt first, then a sweater and finally his jacket. In the Blue Skidoo segment for this episode, we visit a bakery, where we help a Spatula and Bowl to make banana muffins. We place the recipe in order: mixing, pouring, baking and finally putting the muffins on a plate. They also have to be left to cool off for a little while first. We skidoo back home and find the third clue, which is on Mailbox, for he had a Pawprint on it. Steve sits in the thinking chair and figures out that the answer is to mail the picture to Magenta. We do so, then wait to hear back from Magenta, with Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper and Bowl & Spatula (who arrive with the muffins). Mailbox then arrives with a letter from Magenta that said THANK YOU! on a picture she drew. Steve then sings the So Long song and the episode ends. Quotes Viewer: (Gasps) A Clue, A Clue!. Steve: Oh What?, You want to Wave too?, Go Right ahead. Kids: No! A Clue!. Nick Jr. Logo Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video